A conventional slide plate hinge is a semiautomatic hinge with a driving spring. The slide plate hinge includes a fixed plate and a slide plate which are featured by relative sliding, and between which are connected with a driving mechanism facilitating relative sliding. The driving spring is used as the driving component of the driving mechanism. When an operator turns on or turns off a slide machine body, the driving spring is stretched, compressed or twisted and the like, thus accumulating energy. After the slide machine body is pushed past a critical point (in other words, after the spring is converted from accumulation of energy to release of energy), the slide machine body, driven by the spring, continues sliding, thus enabling a portable mobile electronic device to be turned on and off.
The spring plays a part in the driving mechanism. However, the spring is positioned between the fixed plate and the slide plate, taking up considerable space. This greatly restricts thickness-reduction design of the portable electronic device terminal. In addition, the portable electronic device terminal is unable to be stopped at will when the slide plate is turned on.